The Land Before Time SPY GUY EP 01
by SilvahBittah01
Summary: Tysean Travels to the Great Valley after the events in "SPY QUAD: FINAL GOODBYE". He re-meets Littlefoot and his friends and Ends Up tangled in trouble such as Red Claw & Mr. Threehorn. Read as Tysean tries to survive his new life in the Great Valley as he reaches a total new downfall of failure of making it through.
1. The Not So Great Chase

**CHAPTER I: THE NOT SO GREAT CHASE**

 **TYSEAN (POV)**

It was a hot sunny day where I was going. I was tryna escape the others, cut off contact with everybody & dodge reality from it's clutches. All I can ever go forward in my life now is my dignity, but still I don't ever trust me at all due to me always being wrong all the time. This scene goes where I am in my Button up all black white button up collared rolled up long sleeved shirt while also wearing my Cacky black pants, with my black glasses (Frames bit bigger than last spin-off series), my signature black cap worn backwards on my head & my black & white Adidas on. I had a big black camping bag with some stuff I took from my house. And I wondered how the rest of my friends were doing without me, but there's no way I'm gonna cut to that scene anytime soon like I always do. This is a change that I will live my new lifestyle out here... In The Great Valley.

[Tysean walks while reading a map of where the Great Valley is located.]  
Me- Where is it? The F- I can't find it. Like, I know It Says keep going straight but I don't see how tha- (Waves map in the air and swings his fist in mid air at it as it falls to the ground), stupid map! It don't know where the G_ddmn Great Valley is anyway! Which direction am I suppose to go now?

(Exhales)  
Looks like I'm on my own on this one.

[As soon as I took a step on forward, I heard a roar coming from the back of me. I turned my head slowly but steadily and saw a big ferocious Sharptooth & a couple of fast biters coming my way. I didnt move an inch yet. I was about to see what the hell they were going to do before I take off in zip speed.]

Me- H-he-he-heyyy  
[Red Claw roared as the two fast biters blue and green went around and sniff me. To tell you the truth it tickles, but it didn't surprise me that the fast biters' mouths began to salivate (Saliva) causing them to lick their lips for which in their case, it's time for a snack. I say it's lunch due to looking like a hot summer's noon out here. I walked back tryna reason with the fast biters as Red Claw follows them.]

Me- Hey, I know we got off on the wrong foot just about now but I was ju- [Then the green licked my right hand that was next to the left trying to defend myself from them, I had both of them in front of me and the green fast biter licked the right. Then the blue one licked the left. Then it suddenly hit me.]

Me- Hey! I know you! You're those mean ass fast biters called Screech & Thud right? Thud, You, I love your color, In fact, I like you a lot, like I wish I was you, and all but not so mean.  
[Thud had a puzzled "wtf" look on his face as he looked at Screech and Red Claw. The other two exchanged faces back to him. Then they turned back at me.]

Me- Di-did I taste good? Cuz I got a pack of (Raw) meat... In my bag if... yall want a slice... [Red Claw did a preview of a small roar as I fell backwards and got back up still going backwards. I really did like Thud. He's not my favorite character though but he's rather intriguing. Mostly, my favorite shade of green on him took my affection on him a lot. I'm not lying and I wasn't lying when I said that to Thud. But what happens next was unexpected. The fast biters leaped at me with their jaws open and I pulled back just in time before they reached me.]

Me- Aaaah! [I screamed and ran off. The gravity of my bag,which was taller than me was weighing me down, which means im slowing down but I can't lose my stuff so I did the best I could to go faster. I even took off my heavy bag and swung it forth and made me get a little boost of energy up my system, but no matter how I tried to move fast, the faster the Biters and Red Claw came to eating my ass up. There was no way I'm gonna let them come close. Suddenly I saw a vine over a pond. I looked back and saw that the three ran up to me full speed ahead just feet to killometers to meters to centimeters to millimeters and as soon as they got up to me, I grabbed the vine and swung off in the air missing the three, leading me right behind them.]

Me- Ha! And they said yall are so dangerous. Man, yall aren't even a challenge anymore! This just gone on too quick for me. Yall don't- Yall- y-y-you don't even own me! I own you! I see why yall always fleeing from the young ones everytime yall {BLEEP} up! I win, you suck you all hear me? YOOUU_SUUUCK!

[Red Claw, Screech & Thud got really p_ssed when I said that, wonder how they're able to understand me... oh well. Well, they did try to come attack me while I was still swinging on the vine. But I was unable to keep grip of the vine any longer, and I didnt even have enough strength to swing myself to the other side of the pond. Instead, I lost grip and fell into the pond. I hated things floating in water cuz they look creepy to me like lilys and grass weeds, Imma always be afraid of those. Y & a Y with an extra line in the middle rising in the pond/swamp/etc... but there were none of those there, Just a lily pad and a little bush. I got out the pond covered in green stuff (algae) and probably scum slime too & the three carnivores laughed at me. It seemed to kill the mood for them.]

Me- It's not funny!

[I said as I tried to get the stuff off of me. I was standing right in front of them as they kept on laughing and I walked past them wet, cold, humiliated, mad & tired. How dare I humiliate myself in front of a trio of villians like that? So far I think that never happened to me before. After Screech, Thud & Red Claw finished laughing, they noticed my absence and technically I didn't go that very far... pretty much it was a minute and thirty seconds. The three ran and saw me still walking shivering down the field and they ran up against me. I felt the ground shake and I knew who it was.]

Me- Oh Sht! [I tried my best to run fast but then I remembered I said I had few packs of meat in my bag.] WAAAIIITTT!

[I had my hand out shouting to the top of my lungs loudly hoping that my cry will put these carnivores to a hault.]

Look, I have meat. Please spare me for these pieces of meat that I am about to give to you. Yall can eat me later okay?

Just, take the meat and go! [I took the three packs of meat out and tossed it to them hoping they would each have their own. As they had their little discussion amongst themselves, they agreed to give me a break.] (Exhales)

[I was so exaughsted and wanted to fall out but I knew it would be a big mistake if done in front of Red Claw. I watched them wolf down the raw meat. I never said they were big.]  
Me- There. That's it. Go. That's all I got sorry. Goodbye! [The three looked at me in shock and anger.] Yall go, go on, move... GoooOOO!  
[The three sadly walked away from me in disappointment.]

Me- I-I Can't believe it! I defeated Red Claw! Haha! Not so bad for my first time, huh? Well they retreated, but still, they're defeated! Yes! Wooo!  
[Red Claw, Thud & Screech heard me cheer and they ran back to get me.]  
Me- {BLEEP} You, Fast Biters, AND {BLEEP} YOU, RED CLAW! OHHH YOU SUCK!

[I turn around and saw a big valley ahead. I'm on a cliff, so I guess I'm near the entrance of the Great Valley. I kinda regretted throwing the map away, but I didn't show that much regret. I was wondering how I was gonna get down from here, but I was being too proud of myself, boasting about me beating Red Claw & the two fast biters loud enough to have them hear me again not to mention I was also not noticing they were running for me as I turned my head to see'em. Me screaming like I just climbed up Mount Everest, Imma end up dead down a cliff over a bunch of boasting? See where that getch'a? Nowhere but hell! But what do I know? Anyways, I turned and ran and fell down the cliff as the three watched without showing no emotion whatsoever & left.

I felt like I was sky diving without a parachute which to my near death experience it's not gonna be a pretty one. Suddenly I was hit against rocks from the cliff, 2 big rocks to be exact, one of the hits ended on the side of my face which hurts really bad, and the back, which was painful but luckily the bad saved my back. They don't call it a back pack for nothing you know. Then I was hit & carried by a flyer and I suddenly felt a drop from the Flyer's clutches as I hit walls of another cliff and found myself sliding down another path I didn't sure know about. I ended up on my stomach after the slide.]

Me- (Gets Up) Gosh, glad that's over...  
[I then heard an unfamiliar roar from out of anywhere] Until Now-I'M OUTTA HERE!

[I feared for my life & ran. I was unsure where I was, and I also felt my bag getting lighter since the falls & hits took a lot out of my bag so I might have lost some of my stuff. I ran into a forest where I saw Flyers, creepy crawlers, buzzing stingers, and I arrived to an open field. I looked back to see if anyone was behind me & to me being not surprised, no one was there.]

Me- What? I wasted the rest of my energy for a roar that wasn't even coming for me? Typical! Typical old me! Unbelievable! I'm so stupid! Ain't that some bull sh-  
[Just then, I accidentally stepped on somebody's foot... he yelled with pain. I turned my back to see who it was and I knew who... It was a gray-ish black threehorn. And to add to that, I also knew who's father that was when I looked at him.]

Me- Oh Sht. [I backed away slowly as he recovered. Then as he lookeed at me, I was already far away from him.]

Threehorn- Whyyy Youuu... RRRROOOAAARRRR! [He then ran full speed towards me as I tried to lose him in the forest I came out of. Luckily I lost him but to my surprise, the forest has very poor spots to hide from so it was visible to the Threehorn to spot me, but he didnt. I couldn't take the weight of my bag anymore so I took it off as I ran out the forest past 7 little dinosaurs into a lake and ran faster.]

 **{THE SCENE GOES TO LITTLEFOOT & HIS FRIENDS-Littlefoot (POV)}**  
[We were playing near the pond almost near our nests {Like in The land Before Time Theme Song where Petrie flies over the pond Ducky & Spike were playing in}, when we suddnely heard a splash, followed by some panting, and squishing noises followed by someone's every step. I on the other hand noticed that when we stopped playing ball with my friends (Purple watermelon {XIII: The Big Freeze}). We stopped and saw green stuff forming tracks that is headed straight.]

Ducky- Whoa! What was that?  
Chomper- (Points at green stuff) Look, there's green stuff!  
Cera- (Goes and takes a look) Um, Chomper, That's grass.  
Chomper- No, not grass... this [Chomper goes and smelled the green stuff.] uugh. This stuff smells like scum.  
Everyone- Scumb?  
Littlefoot- But, we never have scumb in the Great Valley.  
Ducky- And look, That scum has a print in it, it does, it does.  
[Petrie flies over to the scum and examined that print.]  
Petrie- Hmmm, Me think me see that print somewhere before. It's a... Uh  
Ducky- Uh, Um...  
Cera- Hmm... Don't have a clue

[Everyone talked over one another about the print. Ducky turned around & saw Spike pulling something out of the water.]

Ducky- What is it, Spike?  
Spike- (Sniffs) [Spike moaned loudly to get everyone's attention which it worked.]  
Ducky- Look, Spike found-ed something! He did, he did!  
[Everyone went to where Spike was standing and saw a big black thing right in front of them.]  
Petrie- (In a questionalble voice) Uh, what is it?  
Ruby- Hmm, if I'm correct, which I am always, [Cera groans with annoyance], this look like... a pouch. You know, something to put your stuff in.  
Chomper- Wow. How do you know that stuff, Ruby?  
Ruby- I don't... Although, I could be wrong  
Cera- Humph! I bet that you don't even know what that thing is  
Ruby- No, I'm not saying that it's a pouch I-  
"Look!"

[Chomper went in the thing and pulled out circular sweet things, with a rectangular thing.]

Petrie- What does it do?

[Chomper presses the home button on the bottom of the rectangular thing and it ranged an "Opening Ringtone".]

Everyone- Oooooh  
Chomper- What is it?

[Ruby tries to find out what the words say on it but couldn't figure it out.]

Ruby- I-I... I can't- I can't read.  
Cera- (In frustration) What are they, hieroglyphics?!  
Littlefoot- I don't know, but if I didn't learn anything in Tysean's dimension, I think those are... words.  
Petrie- You mean, Tysean showed us what words mean and how modern his kind live?  
Littlefoot- Yeah, I guess so  
Cera- But that still doesn't explain how that scum and this big black thing was doing right in the middle of our playing field.

[Spike walks to the scum next to the big pond]  
Petrie- Where you going now, Spike?

[Spike smelled the scum and examined the print. He then looked in the big black thing and found a shoe.]

Littlefoot- Wait, is that a... shoe?  
Cera- Looks like it  
Chomper- (Smells the shoe and pulls back in disgust) Smells like it.  
Petrie- Wait, me still don't get it. Where all this leading?

[Me and The others have no idea what was going on so it was up to us and Tysean's previous teachings to help us put the remaining clues together.]

Littlefoot- Okay, lets get our facts straight. There was a big black... "pouch" in the water. And it has stuff in it.  
Cera- (Standing next to the scum) There's scum with a print in it-  
Chomper- (Walks to the opposite of Cera leaving the scum between them), and we can already tell that this is not a dinosaur foot print.

Ducky- We found-ed something round & sweet [Ducky eats the round sweets.] And a rectangle thing that goes beep-beep boop-beep-boo-boo-boo beep-beep boop.  
Cera- Ducky, don't eat those things, we don't know what those are!  
Ducky- (Moans sadly) Aww, but they are so yummy!  
Cera- Yummier than Tree stars?  
Ducky- Uh... HEY! Spike!

[Spike ate her round sweet right from under her nose. She got mad for a few seconds but laughed and hugged Spike's snout.]

Cera- Give it here  
[Ducky brought one of the un-eaten round sweets to Cera and she examined it.] Well their not tree sweets... (Eats one) But to my surprise... They're pretty good. Mmmh. [Ducky smiles at Cera after that.]

Chomper- Um, Guys, you should come take a look at this...

[The other dinosaurs came and saw Chomper pull out empty packs of raw meat out from the big black pouch. He showed it to everyone.]  
Cera- All of a sudden I don't feel so good... [Cera ran and threw up her round sweet & a bit of tree stars from earlier behind a bush. Petrie on the other hand was already frightened. Ducky, after seeing Cera threw up, her stomach became 'sad" & queasy."  
Ducky- (Moans sadly in Sickness) Ohhh, now I think I am going to be sick, I am, I am. My tummy is feeling very sad & it hurts.  
Ruby- Put that down, Chomper. You're gonna make everybody sick  
Chomper- Oops, Sorry guys. [He put the things down, despiting the fact that the raw from the packaging savored him so much, he tried to resist for his friend's sake and for his sake.]

Littlefoot- C'mon guys, we've got to focus. Why would empty packages of meat be doing in this pouch?  
Chomper- Maybe it was for a sharptooth  
Littlefoot- That, could be possible...  
Petrie- (gasped) Sharptooth! [Petrie flew and grabbed my neck and he was squeezing tightly.]

Littlefoot- Oww! Petrie! Do you got to do that everytime someone mentions about a sharptooth?  
Petrie- Sorry Littlefoot, But me reeeally terrified of sharptooths

[Ruby then heard yelling from over younder.]

Ruby- Guys... I just heard yelling!  
Chomper- And the scum leads straight forward... leading to our cave! [Ruby & Chomper were worried.]

Littlefoot- I don't get why there would be scum in the Great Valley. We never seen any around here.  
Ruby- Unless they're from-outside the Great Valley...  
Everyone- (Gasps quietly) The Mysterious Beyond!

Littlefoot- (Looks at print on scum) I get it now! That print looks like a shoe print, see? [I showed them the shoe Spike picked up & turned it over, even though it doesnt have the same prints as the one on the scum.  
Ruby- Okay, but what about this other stuff?  
Cera- I don't know about you guys but I have a feeling we seen all this kinds of stuff before.  
Chomper- And that print looks really familiar too  
Littlefoot- Hmmm, who do we know has a shoe print, likes these round sweets, has a rectangular thing, & yells like... {SCREAMING FROM FURTHER IN THE VALLEY}.

[We knew that scream anywhere and we now knew who it was...]  
Everyone- TYSEAN!  
Cera- He's here? In the Great Valley? But How?  
Chomper- I don't know, but we might wanna get out of here cuz my sniffer smells like someone is coming very fast and rather... {Footsteps trembling shaking the ground} FURIOUS!

Everyone- (Screams) Aaaahhh!

[We all ran and we soon notice a Threehorn who looks like Cera's Dad charging in the same direction the scum was heading.]  
Cera- It's my Dad!  
Chomper- What's his problem?  
Littlefoot- I don't know, but we better follow him & the tracks to see where it all goes before someone gets hurt.  
Cera- Good Idea, Littlefoot!  
Ruby- Chomper & I will run back to our cave to see if everything's okay. C'mon Chomper! [Chomper follows Ruby and Runs off with her back to their cave.]

Chomper- (Shouts) Meet us back at our cave as soon as you can!  
Cera- (Yells Back) Alright, Chomper!  
[Cera ran after her dad.] I'll go after my dad, You guys carry the big black ugly thing and Petrie and I will meet you at Chomper & Ruby's cave later.  
[We agreed while we watched Petrie & Cera run off... then we suddenly realized we were stuck carrying the heavy big black ugly thing Cera mentioned.]  
Littlefoot & Ducky- HEY! [Spike moaned in the same tone Ducky & I said it in.]

 **TYSEAN (POV)**  
I was so tired and was screaming multiple times and I noticed the reason that Threehorn was chasing me was with my shoes.  
Me- I gotta take off these shoes... But I like my shoes, they're my favorite shoes!

[Then the Threehorn got Closer to me]

It's either the shoes or YOUR ASS! Fine!

[I said in frustration as I take off my shoes and ran off. Threehorn caught the scent of it and It disgusted him]  
Threehorn- Humph, You're Lucky You got away, but mark my words, I'll be back! I'll promise you! He then walked furiously away, Not knowing Cera & Petrie were behind him going the opposite way To Chomper & Ruby's Cave. I stepped on lots of uncomfortable bugs, twigs, rocks, pebbles, you name it, it hurts and I was hella mad too! But I didn't have time to get angry cuz my life was on the line. I suddenly felt a spider web get tangled on my foot with a medium-small spider (8 legged crawler) on it & I freaked out and jumped yelling to the top of my lungs in a falsetto voice yelling "Get it off, Get it off, Get it off-Get it off-Get it off-Get it off-Get it off-Get it off-Get it off!" I eventually got the web off... including the spider. I looked back to see if the Threehorn was behind me and that's where I regretted my mistake.

I suddenly hit face first to a tree branch and got dizzy for a few seconds. I moaned and almost fell out and I knew I had to look for a place to hide. I saw a cave and didn't hesitate to find out who's cave it belonged to. I ran inside it barefooted and breathless & panted. I waited to see if something was gonna happen but nothing. I figured the Threehorn gave up on me so he went home... for now. I sighed with relief as I looked around the cave. I figured it looked nice but quite unfitting for a guy to just, lounge around in there. I knew as long as I am in this cave, nothing can hurt me... until I saw two figures behind me pink and indigo blue- more like an indigo purple to me.

I couldn't make out the vision cuz the tree crash was fatal and it messed up my vision. My glasses broke but had another case in my black bag. I hadn't noticed I didn't have it yet. Anyways, I didn't care that my vision is blurry, but I know that those figures were walking slowly towards me. I fell to the ground with a bit of tears in my eyes with my hand out as a "keep back" sign as I started pleading for mercy.]

Me- Please, Please don't hurt me, please... I've been through enough than I needed to please (Chokes on his sobs; Whispers) please. [I then started to cry. I never cried like that before. I was scared out of my wits and I didn't know what to do, but prepare for the last few moments of my life...

"Ty- Tysean?"  
Me- Huh?  
[My vision came 30% to focus, then 40% then 50% then back to 40% & 30%.]  
Ch-Ch- Chomper?  
Chomper- Mm-Hmm, that's me  
Me- A... Ruby?!  
Ruby- Yes, that's my name, that name which is Ruby is mine hehe.  
Me- Wha-Wha the... I then out of nowhere collapsed on the ground after I lost complete focus of my vision and everything turned to black along with feeling light headed and feeling the urge to choke up blood from all that blood curling screaming I've done miles from here. I crashed, I was gone... I ended up blacked out for good.

 **COMING SOON: CHAPTER II: Getting Re-Acquainted**


	2. Getting Re-Acquainted

**CHAPTER II: GETTING RE-ACQUAINTED**

 **TYSEAN (POV Cont.)**

[I was completely knocked the fk out but I was nowhere near focus so I was rarely hearing noises. There were mumbling and jibberish going on when I tried to hear them, but to me, if you know The Charlie Brown Show, these certain voices to me were like "Wah wah wah, wah-wah wah wah wah-wah wah". I started to feel uneasy but comfortable like I just got out of a hot shower. I started to regain consciousness but guess what I was overhearing?]

Chomper- Um, Guys? Is he dead?

Petrie- Hmm, me don' know

[I thought that little sharptooth had ought to be the stupidest one within the group but I had to still be nice and wait to see what they are gonna do next.]

Ruby- (Feels Tysean's wrist] It feels like his pulse is coming back.

Cera- Well just to be sure, how you wanna do it?

[Cera walks to where I'm at, I pretended I was still knocked out cold, I still had poor hearing but then they suddenly came clear as I heard one of the young ones suggested this...], water, or my horn?

[I seriously didn't know what she was talking about so I was glad someone said water cuz I was already not liking the horn, even when I heard it. Ducky had a tree star full of water, but it wasn't all that much. She got upon my chest and I did the best I can to keep my heart from beating but I knew that it wasn't gonna work and they'll know I was gonna be awake anyways. I then suddenly felt my face wet and it also got in my nose as the back of my mouth started to suddenly sore harshly. I quickly rushed up and Ducky jumped off as I did so and I made a noise that hoped to get the rest of the water out my nose & the back of my mouth but no luck. I was also coughing and I looked at them as my vision started to focus slowly.]

Me- What is wrong with you?!

Ducky- Oops-Eeps

Me- Where am I? What are you guys doing here?

Littlefoot- Us?

Ducky- What about you?

Me- Me, you oughta be serious! I'm in my house minding my own bu- [ I looked around and noticed I wasn't in my house. Not anymore technically. With this I started to freak out. I then saw the dinosaurs and I scooted back with fear.]

Me- Aaaahh! Who the {BLEEP} are you? Get away from me! GET ME OUTTA HERE! RHILEY, AMBER, NIKKI, BRENT, DICIIIOOOUUUSSS!

Cera- (In an Irritated but foul voice) KEEP HIM QUIET!

Petrie- How?

[I continued screaming and I was very scared. I didn't know where the hell I was. So I freaked out and had my back to the cave walls. Cera looked at me and knew what to do, so she ran up to me.]

Cera- I know how.

[After the last scream, which was in her face, that's when it did it. Cera got so p_ssed when I did that, she used her horn and I suddenly saw blackness.]

Littlefoot- CERA! What did you do that for?!

Cera- Hey, if someone screams in my face, that means I have to do something, there was no way Imma let that just happen to me.

Littlefoot- So your answer was to use your horn to knock him out?

Cera- Hey, now you're getting the answer.

Ducky- Well, at least the noise stopped. I did not like that noise at all, oh no no no.

[I then felt a slight headache and saw a few number of dinosaurs in a cave I was hiding in.]

Me- (Groaned In Massive Pain) Ohhhh, what the heck happened? I felt like I just got hit in the head with a rock or something-

Ducky- Oh no no no, He's up again! He is, he is!

Cera- Aaaah!

[Cera screamed and she ran around Littlefoot and her friends and ran right into me again, causing me to have another blow to the head. Which explains why my head was in so much pain like before. I screamed too as she jumped and horned me in the forehead. That sht didn't felt good at all. I sat up holding my forehead, checking to see if it was bleeding.]

Me- Oww! What the hell is wrong with you?! Can't you see I'm already up? Why try to knock me out again? I've already been drenched in water!

Littlefoot- Well, you kinda freaked out out loud causing Cera to charge into you with her horn, which was the cause of you being knocked out.

Me- What? I wasn't freaking out- Wait a minute... Did you just say "Cera?"

[Littlefoot nodded and I realized now who I am actually talking to. And by that, I then figured out I was in The Great Valley.]

Me- Littlefoot... Ducky... Spike... Chomper, Ruby, Petrie... & Cera! Oh My God Yall! I Can't believe It! I made it! I'm in the Great Valley! Whoaaaaa! Woo-Hoo! Haha-Oww! Dmn, I think I broke my arm!

[I had broke my arm on that impact of me fallin into the Great Valley entrance. I must have landed arm first and didn't noticed it was broken til now. It was the right arm that was in pain.]

Petrie- Uh-Oh, He's gonna start again. Better get your horn ready, Cera

Me- (At Cera) Don't you dare! I'm just excited that I made it to the Great Valley is all. So Shut Up, Petrie! I don't need the horn. And If I did, I would've got it & blowed it in your face!

[Spike walked up to me and licked the left side of my face. I didn't like it though.]

Me- Uugh, Spike! [Spike groaned sadly & I felt bad as I pushed his face a bit back away from me. I mean he was only greeting me a welcome and I rejected it? I felt very ashamed and I decided that I've been though lots and Spike was the only one giving me a welcome while all the others were just sitting there letting me get silly. I let Spike lick me anyways.]

Me- Aww, what the heck. I'm glad to see you too, Spike

[Spike then licked my face again as I hugged him]

Ducky- Aww That is so sweet!

Me- Ducky! How you been? [Ducky went to me and hugged her.], I am doing okay, I am, I am.

Me- Look, you guys, I- I'm sorry, everyone. I didn't mean to be mean to everyone. I had been through a whole lot on my way here. So if you like, after I try to greet everybody, I can tell you bout my journey on my way here.

[Everyone except Cera who was at the Cave entrance with her back away from us thought it was a good idea. I finished greeting Littlefoot saying that I look up to him especially, greeted Chomper, Ruby & Petrie. I then tried to walk over to Cera but I couldn't get up, so I bet that crawler outside I stepped on poisoned my legs so I am unable to get up. I hated it so much and all I can do is crawl and I didn't wanna do that but I want to greet Cera. All she did was said "Humph" with her nose in the air. I wondered what the H I did to her but I seriously didn't know the following events that actually happened after I saw Chomper & Ruby coming towards me, I blacked out after that and that's it. I don't remember sht else. I don't remember who splashed me with a tree star full of water, I don't remember who gave me that massive headache except Cera made me remember that It was her, but the thing is I never knew I screamed in her face neither. So how was I suppose to know I did all that sht. Cuz I would have noticed, plus I never would scream in their faces. Never! I would be totally p_ssed with myself if I did. I sighed and quickly hugged Cera and kissed her on the right side of her cheek.]

Me- I really missed you though too, Cera. I hope we can settle our differences later on.

[Cera gave me no answer. She just stood in her spot. I felt bad but I tried to shrug it all off and went back to my spot. They noticed my broken arm and wanted to do something about it.]

Littlefoot- Tysean, You have a spranged arm

Tysean- Crap, it ain't spranged. It's sore- Oww! It hurts! Okay, you're right. It's spranged!

[Then I heard a "Haw" in the background. It was just Cera actin an ass, but I was still hunting myself seeing what I had done to made her act in this sort of manner.]

Ducky- I know, you can tell us the story once we go get some healing flowers.

Me- What? Um, are you guys forgetting I'm a human? I don't eat flowers

Ruby- But you said you do. You eat those green leafs with orange sripes with purple looking pedals & that white gooey stuff on it

Me- Alright. Yes, You're right, Ruby. We eat plants... Called lettuce, and those purple looking pedals, those are onions, and the orange stripes, those are carrots, The white gooey stuff, that's ranch dressing & you are trying to say that we humans eat-

Ducky- (Blurted with excitememt) A Salad!

Me- Yes, How'd you-

Ducky- You taught us the last time we saw you. Yep yep yep

[I was surprised. I know I taught them a lot of sht whenever they visit me but after I just heard one of the young ones knew what I was talking about, That got me thinking if they still remember what I taught them all those years. I still didn't get how Ducky knew that what Ruby described was a salad. There was no book, so that can't mean she can read. I think I remember teaching them bout that but it was so hard for them to digest, I decided to drop the lesson on it. Anyways, while I am so confused, I just sat there holding my arm.]

Me- Have I been knocked out that long? Cera, if you're still mad at me, I would like you to charge into me with your horn. Give me your best shot.

[With that, Cera perked up and got ready to run into me again. Littlefoot thought I was insane so he ran between me & Cera and Cera tried to stop but crashed int Littlefoot.]

Me & Cera- Littlefoot!

Me- What was that for?

Cera- He was literally asking for it

Me- I was

Cera- You can't turn down a beating once someone's asking for it

Littlefoot- (At Tysean) I bet your friend Rhiley and the others had to put up with your bullsht when you were at your dimension, Tysean but Cera? Why? I mean Oh-

Cera-Oh, shut up, Littlefoot! I can't believe this!

[Cera stomped over back to her spot and sat there with a mad thud.]

Me- (In Thought) I thought we were getting along great

[I saw Cera over there and I tried my very best to not cry in front of the dinosaurs but to see someone that troubled over someone is just, hard for me to bare. So I just moved from my spot and sat almost near Cera. I kinda comforted her and this time, she didn't refuse. I sighed with great relief.]

Me- Aye Cera. If you want, I would like to tell you how I got all the way here to the Great Valley. [She smiled sadly but I tried my best not to pay attention to that as I knew if I stared at her again Imma be hooked on her for another couple of minutes.]

Me- Spike! C'mon, I want you to hear the story too.

[Spike happily ran to where I'm at and laid next to me. I tried to lay back but this cave's walls were uncomfortable to rest my head on. Ducky and the others were shocked that I didn't let them join... that was when I said "Well, Are the rest of you guys coming?" Everyone came and I technically didn't want Littlefoot to join cuz since he ruined our (Tyesan & Cera) run-in, he'll probably ruin this story too. But I let him join anyways. All I did was gave him a stern but an attitude look. He noticed and shivered a little bit. So with Cera's back still truned away from our original spot in the cave, everyone gathered around to hear my story of how I got here. I told them everything. And I mean everything.]

 **COMING SOON:**

 **CHAPTER III: THE NOT SO GREAT CHASE {Retold}**


	3. The Not So Great Chase (Retold)

**CHAPTER III: THE NOT SO GREAT CHASE {Retold}**

 **TYSEAN (POV Cont.)**

[Alright, like I said: I told them, EVERYTHING! Except on how I, got here to the Mysterious Beyond in the first place. But the rest I told, all with starting with Red Claw.]

Me- Aww, It was horrible! First off, I end up reading a stupid map-

Petrie- Wait, were'd you get map?

Me- Uhhhhhhhhhhh I'n-no (I don't know in Moaning tone) Out the... trash can? Who cares? I had the map that helped me find my way to the Great Valley

Littlefoot- But we didn't have a map, we never knew what a map was before

Me- Yeah yeah yeah, You listened to your mother, you let your heart guide you just like she said, you all got here in one piece and yall were lucky that your asses weren't whipped for letting Chomper in the valley when he was a baby in the process.

[We all looked at Chomper. And he looked at us and Smiled. He giggled a bit.]

Me- Now, as I was saying, F a map, I got frustrated with it, I slammed it as it fell to the ground. The next thing I heard was three sharpteeth behind my ass growling like I was bout to do somethin'. And I was, until I saw how cool Thud was, I mean not as cool as Spike. Spike is awesome! He's better than Thud, the only thing that Spike awesome from Thud is he's nice, and smart!

Cera- He's a sharptooth! They are made to be dumb!

Me- Yeah, but watch what you say Cera, cuz I think you had that entercounter with that problem with a sharptooth before. You also thought the same sht about the bellydraggers.

[Cera turned back around and said "Humph" in a high voice of hers as she sits down.]

Me- Thud & Screech licked my hand-

Ducky- I believe, It is Screech & Thud.

Me- Oh Co- Do yall have to correct me? Like, does it matter if I can say sht the way I want it?

Ducky- It did not sound right to me, no no no

Me- Well how come? I can say your names in the order I like like: Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky Petrie & Spike. Spike, Petrie, Ducky, Cera & Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Littlefoot, Petrie & Spike... See that, That one was in alphabetical order. Do I get an F on this? Not to be rude, Ducky but who is telling the story?

Ducky- You are

Me- Exactly. Now may you please let me continue?

Ducky- Okay. I'm sorry

Me- Man, how come people can't be more like you?! You sound beautiful, always cheerful, Selfless, all of that sht. And here they are worrying and sht! This is disappointin'! Imma place you in my example notes. Bet they ain't got nothing to say for me when I show them you on this picture. God they make me sick! Sorry, guys. Lemme try again. (Clears Throat).

(Yells) THUD & SCREECH, licked both of my hands, and I know what you're thinkin', but it's not like that. They licked sperate hands

[Petrie was about to say something with his hand raised but I knew his question so to save his breath, I gave him that answer, I knew someone would ask me something like that.]

Me- And no, they did not lick my hands after each other

[Petrie moans as he raised his hand down.]

Me- Now, Red Claw began to roar loudly as he and the two chased on after me. I saw a pond and a vine and swung it and they didn't noticed I was behind them the whole time. & Cera?

[Cera turns to face me], I told the those three blood eating flesh biters they suck. I said it to them twice! One time when I fell in the pond, an other before I fell off the rocky cliff. Don't under estimate sharpteeth cuz like revenge, they can come back and kill you. [Cera said no word and turned back to the wall.] (Whispers to self) Dmn Cera, what did I do to get you mad at me? I don't understand!

Ducky- Oooh! How did you fall? Did you get hurt?

Me- (Normal voice) Oh Naw, I actually got hit in the back and the side of my face. Then I was carried by a big flyer. I thought that was Pterano but sht, I knew that wasn't him. I was carried by his feet, high as he can go! I soared like a bird, Like a flyer... Then, "Whooooshh!" "Aaaah!" I yelled as I fell... Then Boom. More Like (Fart Noise from mouth) Thud. Not like Thud, the fast biter but... Thud. I hit face first... and I saw the rest of my life flashed before me! And there I was. Flat on my face. I asked myself: This this where it's gonna end?

(Singing Part of Taylor Swift's song: I knew You We're Trouble): Lyin on the cold hard ground...

[I got Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ruby, & Chomper crying over what I just said. But I was just in the moment adding shocking effects and sht. Cera, on obvious terms was not amused. And she didn't care but find that annoying to her. She also knew I wasn't being serious with what I'm telling the others. I got into the song and ended up singing the song from the Chorus. They were so shocked to hear me sing again, they were cheering and then I asked if they want me to sing the next verse I made up, they were sayin: "Me" "me" "me" "me" "me". You know I just made up that "Sharteeths were trouble & that "They've gave me trouble"]

Me- (Singing) Oh! Oh! Those Sharpteeths Were Trouble, Trouble, Trouble! Oh! Oh! They've gave me Trouble, Trouble, Trouble! Whoaaaa! I done kilt it! Who wants to hear my next verse?!

[Next thing I knew Cera sprung out of her spot and pounced on top of my thighs and I scooted back but my arm started the pain each time I move. I moved back til my back went against the cave wall and Cera got in my face few inches away from mime, and then yelled...]

Cera- IF YOU DON'T FINISH THE GOT DMN STORY RIGHT NOW...

Me- (In a scared voice) Okay okay okay! Uh,

Cera- And it better be with the true facts, all this didn't happen! You just made it up

Me- I was just tryna jazz up- [Cera got closer to my face and my broken arm's about to run out of room and I was hoping Cera doesn't step on it], Okay kay, never mind! Uh, it's true, there was no "swoosh", but I did went "aaah", and I actually did hit ground but on my right arm, a-a-and slided down the entrance to the valley. [I was telling everything how it "actually" happened cuz I sure don't want Cera to kick my ass for false information. Which was the reason why I was eyeing Cera seeing if she was gonna do something as I eyed the others watching the whole thing which they're obviously are. I looked at Cera sheepishly.], Can I at least sing my made up 'I knew you were trouble' song?

Cera- NO! [Cera was fuming & I surely don't know why]

Ruby- Uh, Cera? Why don't we go outside for a minute and cool down while Tysean sings his song to the others in peace. Okay?

Cera- (Sighs Heavily) Okay. [Ruby & Cera exited the cave as Ruby tried to put his hands on her back to calm her down, but Cera didn't like it one bit.]

Cera- Don't touch me.

Ruby- Okay.

Me- Alright, now-

Cera- (Peeks in) You got 30 Seconds

Me- Aww, Thirty Seconds? How bout fifty?

Cera- Twenty-

Me- I'll stick with thirty.

Cera- Humph. (Peeks head out of cave)

[I sang quickly as I could but the only practical thing is that I only finished the 1st verse and a little of the chorus. And Cera was saying "20 seconds", "15 seconds", counting down the whole time throughout the freakin song!]

= Uh, Yeah... Silvah... Leggo!

I was walking to the Great Valley with a crappy map, cannot figure the location out but 2 fast biters & Red Claw somehow found me, found me, found me-e-e,

Runnin for my life, cuz my ass is on the line but I do not give a Fk because we all know they all suck tryna catch me, catch me, catch me-e-e "Cuz I'm Too Quick For Them! (Laughs)" I went on, a long way forward, for miles along, no problems til now But, I knew they were trouble when they walked in, and almost ate me whole, fell in a puddle slimed & shiverin' Cuz that vine aint stable for me, then I fell off of a hard cliff, while those three are eatin my raw meat I hit a flyer then splat I wondered is it how it ends? Me lyin on the cold hard ground-

OH! OH! Those sharpteeth were trouble, trouble trouble, Oh! Oh! They gave me trouble trouble trouble!=

[Right when I was about to breathe for the second verse, Cera & Ruby came back in the cave]

Cera- Alright, Times Up!

Me- Awww, What?! I was just about to go in on the second verse!

Cera- Grrrrrrr...[She gets grunts & it gets higher and her volume increases by every second and starts to get ready to pounce again & I hesitated.]

Me- Whoa whoa whoa whoa hey hey hey,okay okay. I'm done, I'm done. Thank you for letting me sing my song though.

[Cera groans "hmmm" then "you're welcome" then walks back to her spot and sat down and her head was hanging down and I sense something was bothering her. I surely don't wanna come between her so I continued to finish the story.]

Me- Well, then I ran and ran and suddenly I crashed my head into a tree and then stumbled up in here and layed down when I saw pink & purple figures who just so happen to by Ruby & Chomper, and then... bam. That's it. I dont remember anything after that.

Ducky- Wowww, was terrible.

Petrie- Mmm yeah, me sure no want to be in your position

Littlefoot- Are you sure? That's all that happened?

Me- Wellll, I was gonna save the best for last, but when I was running, I accidentally stepped on somebody's left paw; & what's worse is that that dinosaur's paw I accidentally stepped on, he-h-he looks like a greyish-blackish threehorn, he look a lot like Cera's Dad.

[Everyone gasped except for Cera]

Littlefoot- (whispers) Wait a second... (Gasps) Cera's Dad! (To Tysean in normal voice) Uh, Tysean? That greyish-blackish threehorn you're referring to, IS Cera's dad.

Me- Wha- It is?

[Littlefoot & the others noded slowly in fear for me and I got scared real quick. Of course I knew I knew that was Cera's dad, but I was just making sure, plus, I was also hoping it wasn't her dad but I knew it was her dad anyways.]

Cera- Uh, Duh! We all know that that's my dad!

Me- (Whispers heavily to self) Oh Sht!

But that wasn't the worse part! Check This Out]:

Me- That's not all. The Worser part is that he maybe searchin for my ass. [I was breathng heavily & rapidly], You saw how fast he was runnin but I don't think he got a good glimpse of me when I sped off of his paw. [I continued breathing rapidly & the most part of it is: Cera thinks this whole sht is funny!].

Cera- (Laughs Historically) Oh Whah-ha-hat?! You are- You're gonna be in sooo much trouble!

Me- Ma- Look, we all friends, can you maybe help me out? Get him off my back, man?

Cera- Hell I'm not doing that! You've gotta be joking! I might enjoy seeing your butt get jacked up by my daddy.

Me- Cera, what the hell's the matter with you?! Why are you acting like this towards me?! What did I do to you that had made you such filled with rage?! When I came running into the Great Valley, I thought you guys would be thrilled!

Chomper- (In soft voice) Well actually, we wern't really thrilled. We were-

Me- Never Mind That. (To Cera), Please. Tell me why. Cuz I hate seeing you like this. Tell me why please-Please!

Cera- (Sighs) We were playing toss the seed. And I was about to whack that seed in the goal but you came running by & messed it all up!

Me- Oh. That stupid ass game? C'mon! You can make lots of neat shots like that! For Spike, Cheap ones!

[Spike "eeeh'ed" me with a stern look]

Me- Look, I'm sorry I messed your shot up. But I would never mean to interrupt your game like I did-

[I suddenly heard silent sobs coming from Cera. I would have known that game wasn't the case.]

 **Cera (POV)**

[I was crying but I couldn'tlet Tysean see my face so all I could be able to do is hang it down low as I can. You wanna know why I'm upset? I got jealous. Alright. I got jealous and I wasn't sure why but whenever Tysean comes over and we go on these adventures with him, It's like... (Sighs) It's like he's more interesting than me. Plus, he's fun. So I guess I am jealous of him for... his life. It's not fair! I told him quietly in a way no one else can hear... You know what, I lied. None of this were true. But one thing that urks me to the core like the inside of the smoking mountains, is that... I know we "visit", right? I don't have a thing between friends and all but If a friend comes in and lives with you for a matter of months, you already know that by the end of the week, it's already problems at risk. I don't like Tysean right now cuz of him having the idea of staying in the Great Valley. How do I know that for sure? That big black ugly pouch he has, why does he has so much stuff in it? It didn't take long for me to figure all that out just now. I have to get use to him being out here before I can trust him to be around us again. Out there in his world, where we met him for the first time when he was in middle school? Was it? Yeah. I kinda liked him, but I had to make him earn my trust, which worked. I know he's awesome. But the bottom line is, I gotta warm up to him. I don't get along with some people, but I'll get over it and warm up to him. And since he screamed in my face, that's what killed the friendliness.]

Ducky- Do you know what they are talking about over there?

Petrie- No... But we never get reaction from Cera before.

Littlefoot- Well, let them have their moment alone. We'll just wait here until they finish.

Cera- (To Tysean quietly) Why do your life gotta be so interesting?

Me- Cera, our lives are interesting but the thing is, Ieft mine for a decent, dangerous, safest but secretive reason. Sht's been going on back there and I can't seem to handle it all so I just Left.

[Tysean: I lied right there. I knew that wasn't the reason

Cera: Well Duh, and for the record, no one ever made me any parts for part three or two, he just made me like that due to a stupid user's opinion. I can be just as nice as I want to! Imma bring it back, can I, Tysean?

Tysean: Cera, why skip forward?

Cera: Hmmm, That'll work {SKIPS BACK TO "TOPSY ISSUE"}]

Tysean- That's not all. The Worser part is that he maybe searchin for my ass. You saw how fast he was runnin but I don't think he got a good glimpse of me when I sped off of his paw.

Me- (Laughs Historically) Oh Whah-ha-hat?! You are- You're gonna be in sooo much trouble!

Tysean- Ma- [{'Fast Forwards' 17 seconds... 'PLAY'}]

Littlefoot- I'm sure Cera's dad will understand that him stepping on his paw was just an honest accident... right?

Tysean- You Kidding? He don't give a sht bout anything but Cera and what's best for the whole valley. He hardly even give a sht about me!

Me- I'm sure he'll pound you to a pulp.

Tysean- Uugh! I hate pulp. Makes me puke! Puke up pulp. Pulp that's making me puke...

Me- Um, will you stop that? You're making Ducky naseaus [We saw Ducky feeling light headed and rocking back & forth in a dizzy motion.]

Tysean- Oh, Sorry.

Ducky- (moans) Awww, apology accepted-ed. Yep yep yeeeep [Ducky then collapsed on the floor.]

Ruby- We also saw Cera's dad running to the direction of our cave. We thought something was happening when we arrived up here.

Chomper- By the look of things or should I add, by the looks that smells bad, that green scum on your feet must have said something (Holds Nostrils)

[Tysean looks at his feet and notices he doesn't have them on and that he remembered he took them off.]

Tysean- Oh Sht! My Shoes! What happened to my shoes! I lost them! [Ducky walked up to him with his scummy shoes and dropped them next to him.], oh thank you! Thank you. (Sighs in relief). Wait, how did yall find me again? By the scum on my shoes?

Littlefoot- Yeah! We were playing at the watering hole when you ran across us and Cera's dad came chasing you. Perhaps it's you he's after.

Tysean- Yeah

Littlefoot- Ruby and Cera discovered this big heavy black pouch...

Tysean- Wait... Pouch? THAT SHTS MY BAG! [Tysean moved to get up but that triggered the pain in his arm and he yelled with a grunt.] Where's my bag?! Did you bring it? [Tysean looked and saw the pouch behind up near Spike. He pushed it with his head to Tysean and opened it up. Most of the things he had in there were gone in the big epic chase.]

Tysean- Thanks Spike

[Spike nods happily with a happy groan followed by a chuckle. Tysean looks in the pouch and pulled out a few things we weren't familiar of. A clipboard, pens, photos, and his phone. Plus,he also notices some of the things he's missing.]

Tysean- Wai- What happened to my iPad? Where the {BLEEP} my iPad? [Chomper had it the whole time. Looking figuring out how to work it.], What The- Gimme my iPad, man! Don't you ever touch a black guy's iPad! Like, what the heck is wrong with you?! [Chomper started to feel very upset and humiliated by the way Tysean had just reacted to him, and he soon realized his mistake and apologized.] Look, Chomper I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scream at you like that.

Me- You know, you wouldn't have meant it if you wouldn't have done it in the first place

[Tysean gave me a nasty glare but by the looks, he knew I was right and felt dark shame for what he just done.]

Tysean- (To Chomper) Hey [Tysean lifts Chomper's face up slowly by his chin] How would you like me to show you a couple of things on my iPad? [Chomper noded and smiled a little bit.], All of you, gather around! [We all went around him and some of us four legg'ed dinosaurs layed on our bellies as the others sat. Even me.],

Look, guys, you know you never see me act in this certain way before. And, I'm sorry. There's no excuse to where my actions have brought me. (Clears throat), Anyways, Check this one out! [Tysean pressed a noise on his square lighted thing and made a sound that sounded like a bell ringing. We all ooo'ed. Then, he played the Opening ringtone that we've heard. And we aah'ed.]

Ducky- We havce heard that sound before. Yep yep yep

Tysean- Ah, you did

Ducky- Mmm Hmm

Tysean- Good To Know. [What we didn't expect is that Tysean turned up the volume to his thing and as he pressed a noise we weren't familiar with, we got startled to death and made few of us jump up from out of our spots! And Tysean laughed.]

Ducky- What was that?

Tysean- Ha-Ha, Alarm! I love this button... when it's only tried on someone else.

[I on the other hand was scared out of my spot and I was mad at him for that. I scowled at him but he didn't care. He just kept on laughing!]

Me- Don't do that, you almost scared us half to death... literally!

Tysean- Aww, c'mon That shts funny!

Ducky- No it is not!

Tysean- (Retorted) Yes It Is

Chomper- No It's Not!

Tysean- (Retorted) Yes It Is!

[I tried to play it cool but it was so hard due to the rapid heart bea I was in. So I tried to create a fake laugh. And the help of it was working when I saw the looks on everyone's faces. I walked near Tysean next to him]

Petrie- No It Not!

Me & Tysean- (Cera chimed in) Yes It Is!

Ruby- (Tries to catch breath), IT_IS_NOT!

Me & Tysean- OH BUT_IT_IS! [We both laughed together practically].

Petrie- Cera, you stop laughing! You were scared too, me saw you!

Me- What are you talking about, I wasn't scared!

Petrie- Was too

Tysean- Okay, enough you guys! Wow I'm hungry, I can't wait to sink my teeth into my all-time fave called-

hey? WHERE THE HELL MY DANISHES GO?! WHO ATE MY DANISHES?! [Then we heard Ducky's stomach growled and she put her two hands on it feelig guilty and embarrassed and smiled a small guilty smile].

Ducky- S-s-so that is what those things are called?

Spike- (Moans nervously)

Tysean- (Exhales heavily with irritation)

Ducky- O-o-oops E-eeps hehe

Tysean- Oops-Eeeps?!

Ducky- At first we did not know it was yours. We tasted it and it was nothing we had ever tasted before. We swear on our tree stars-

Tysean- (Fake gasps) Ducky? I can't believe you! You swear?

Ducky- Yes, I swear on our tree stars on the trees...

Tysean- I can't believe this and to think you were a gentle swimmer with a clean big mouth...

[I hopped between the two &whispered to Ducky what Tysean meant by the different kind of "Swearing"]

Ducky- (Gasped) Tysean, I do not swear like you, no no no!

Tysean- Why'd you tell her? She knows I was just joking!

Me- Oh, like you were when you pulled that alarm ringtone trick on us?

Tysean- That sht was different... Oookaaay, somewhat the same. But-

Me- Tysean, Stop it. You play too much!

Tysean- Sorry.[Everyone dispersed to different parts of the cave.] (Sighs) Well I hoped you guys liked them.

[Spike noded happily as he reimenenses that hour of them snacking on the round sweets.]

Ducky- Oh we liked-ed them very much, we did, we did, but Cera threw'd-ed it up.

Tysean- (Looks at Cera) Oh, so now you think my sht tastes whack don't ya? (To himself quietly) And that did not sound_right_at_all!

Me- I liked them too, Til Chomper flashed that empty package of raw meat in the air, it made me sick!

Chomper- What were you doing with a pack of meat, Tysean?

Tysean- Saving my ass with it. What else? I had three packages of'em, gave it to Screech, Thud & Red Claw and they both chowed down on it, long enough for me to escape.

Everyone- Oooh

Tysean- Yeah! I was about to cook it out here but I would rather be thankful for the meat saving my butt against the odds a little.

Ruby- So, you really defeated Red Claw all by yourself?

Tysean- Hell, I would have, but they retreated back to the Mysterious Beyond after I fell. So, it was no telling when the hell they're coming back. [Tysean's stomach was rumbling so loud, we could hear it.], Oh gosh! I'm so hungry! I haven't ate anything today on my way here.

Ducky- Don't worry, we can go get you some tree stars

Tysean- Ducky, not to be mean really, but haven't I told you guys before that I don't eat flowers? That goes for tree stars too.

Ducky- (In a sad tone) Oh.

[After Tysean leaned a bit to give Ducky a kiss on the cheek, she giggled a little with a bit of a red blush in her cheeks.]

Ruby- Well, what do you eat?

Tysean- Um, can you find some berries? Maybe?

Petrie- Oooh, you want berries, me favorite food. Me get berries for you, Tysean. No worry about a thing. You sit here, Me fly high to get berries.

Tysean- Wow, I'm warming up to you already, Petrie, Thank You.

Petrie- No Problem. [Petrie flew almost out of the cave and paused in his tracks] Anybody coming?

Littlefoot- Sure, I'll go

Ducky- I will go too, Yep yep yep

Cera- Ugh, Fine. I'll go too

Ruby- Sure, I'll go

Chomper- Can Spike & I stay with Tysean to make sure he's okay?

Ruby- Good Idea, Chomper! Of course you can

Petrie- Okay then, lets go!

Chomper- (Walks to Tysean with a creeyp crawler), Are you sure you don't want any creepy crawlers?

[Tysean saw some creepy crawlers in Chomper's hand and scooted back with fear.]

Tysean- Uh, no thank you (Chuckles Nervously), I don't do bugs, nor other bugs that tend to scare me.

Chomper- Oh. More for me then. [Chomper ate his creepy crawler as the rest of us left the cave to find Berries for Tysean.]

 **Littlefoot (POV)**

[As we went out, we saw a big tree leaf next to a tree and brought it. Ruby saw a few things and gathered it as we went to search for some berries. Since Petrie is a flyer, he is able to fly up high so he can see berries far away. He spot berries and pointed to the bush. We carried the leaf over to the bush Petrie found and as we got over there, there were a bush load of them. So we carried all we could carry and dragged the leaf of berries back to the cave. Ruby made something out of what she gathered: vines, a medium sized leaf, pieces of log & the healing flower we said to get him.]

Cera- What is that?

Ruby- You know when Ducky & Spike got their beak & tail in the hive of buzzing stingers one time?

Ducky- (Holds her beak) Oh, Do not remind me

Ruby- I figure Tysean needs to rest his arm on something.

Me- So, what do you call that?

Ruby- Oh, this? I was actually going to call it an arm pouch.

Me- That sounds great! I'm sure Tysean will love it!

Ruby- (giggles) I'm sure he'll love it too

[As we got closer to the cave, we were in the path where Cera's dad had ran to try to catch Tysean. Tree stars & leaves were smushed and lots of trees were knocked over, some also crushed.]

Me- This place looks terrible

Cera- What did you expect? My dad wouldn't just... not, knock trees over and stuff over a simple little kid... right?

Me- Mmm, I wouldn't call himself simple.

Petrie- Me think that what got Tysean in this mess in the first-est place. Now you're dad looking for him.

Ducky- I don't think Cera's dad is going to like him at all, oh no no no!

[We somehow managed to pass Cera's dad but failed...]

Mr. Threehorn- HEYYY! Where are you children going with that pile of berries?!

Me- Uh, to Chomper & Ruby's cave. We have a visitor

Mr. Threehorn- Oh really? Then who is he?  
Ruby- Well uh, he doesn't wanna be disturbed because he's had a long day traveling and we wouldn't want him to be all grumpy like yo- [Cera's dad looked a bit grumpy like always and he looked at Ruby with his signature grumpy look], But not simply like you. You're great. You are... so great in fact, I think you look absolutely stunning like. I mean that guy we met, he ain't- [Cera whispered to Ruby amd Ruby got low so Cera can whisper something in her ear].

Cera- I think you might wanna be quiet now.

Ruby- Oh, uh okay. Sorry Sir.

Mr. Threehorn- Humph! (Walks few paces) Listen you kids, something's really weird going on in the Great Valley okay? Something-Or someone, stepped on my toe. And to tell you the truth, I didn't get a good glimpse of the fellow. And I think it has something to do with that new visitor of yours.

Petrie- (Gasps then whispers in panic) He Knows, He knows! [Cera then whacked Petrie up side his head with her tail almost making Petrie fall to the ground.]

Mr. Threehorn- So since I am more concerned for your safety, Cera I want you to be as close to the herd as possible and to stay away from that visitor of yours.

Cera- But- But daddy!

Mr. Threehorn- And normally I wouldn't give a hoot about the rest of you, But since you are Cera's friends, and that we all are family in this herd, you all must do the same, til I catch that guy & bring him to justice!

Ducky- But he's not mean, Oh no no no! He's a good friend of ours [The sound of that made Cera's Dad turn his head at us then walked towards Ducky as she backed up to Cera's right paw.]

Mr. Threehorn- What did you say, duck bill?

Ducky- Uh, It's Ducky, Cera's Dad

Mr. Threehorn- Oh excuse me, Ducky. May you please say what you have said just now?

Ducky- (Gulps) I uh, we have met this visitor before &

Mr. Threehorn- AND?

Ducky- He's staying in the Great Valley

Mr. Threehorn- WHAT?! I'll see to that when I see him! You kids better not wonder off searching for that stranger! Understand?

Me- But sir, He's no danger to any ofus at all. Maybe he can help us!

Petrie- Yeah, he scare off Red Claw & fast biters back to Mysterious Beyond!

Mr. Threehorn- Hah! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! Can't nobody just scare off a ferocious sharptooth by himself!

Me- Well this one did, he can help us again if you give him the chance... [Mr. Threehorn thought in his mind and had not given no answer.]

Everyone- Pleeeeeaaassee?

Mr. Threehorn- (Groans) Oh! Cera, it's getting late. Time to head home

Cera- Okay daddy, I'll be there in a minute. Okay?

Mr. Threehorn- (Sighs) Okay. Hurry back here before the bright circle leaves te sky

Cera- Yes Daddy. Thanks!

Mr. Threehorn- (To himself) Scaring off Red Claw, Visitor you've met before, ain't that a load o- [Mr. Threehorn then turned around to watch us go back to Chomper & Ruby's cave when he then notices two other dinosaurs were missing.], Hey, wait a second... Where's the other two?

Ruby- Oh, you mean-

Mr. Threehorn- That spiketail & that so called-nice sharptooth

Petrie- (Chuckles nervously) Ohhh, You mean Spike & Chomper. They are in Chomper & Ruby's Cave waiting on-

Cera- They're at the cave waiting on us to get ready to greet the visitor good night and go home

Mr. Threehorn- Okay, but remember, Cera, you got a few minutes, then it's off to bed. You too young ones. Just make sure to tell him good night and to never return back here again. He's welcome to spend the night, but when that time's over, I expect him to be gone out of this valley by morning!

Cera- Okay daddy. We'll be right back

[Mr. Threehorn watched as we walked back to the cave with the stuff we had.]

Cera- (In sarcasm; feeling irritated) Nice job talking, you guys!

Ducky- We are sorry, Cera. I didn't mean to give it away. You dad scares me, yep yep yep

Petrie- Me no want nowhere near your dad, Cera. Me no want to face him whenever something go wrong.

Cera- That's good, because the next time we come across him, I will do all the talking. Understand?

[Petrie flew next to Ducky and landed next to her and noded as he grabbed her arm and hugged it for defense in case Cera tries anything sneaky.], Good. Let's go!

 **Spike (POV)**

[Hi guys, I'm Spike. And you are hearing what I'm saying is because Tysean put my language in mind format so I can literally speak my mind to tell you what goes on and what I am thinking about. {EPISODE OF LAND BEFORE TIME: THROUGH THE EYES OF A SPIKETAIL}, I'm not going to be on here long so here I go. Back in the cave, Tysean was sleep & Chomper was eating creepy crawlers while I was napping along with them after a few bites from a leafy bush almost near the cave. That's when the others came with the stuff. And it looked so good, I charged for it...]

Everyone- (Quietly) Surprise!

Ducky- (In a Softly tone) Wake up, Tysean. We've got some berries for you!

[I licked my lips and ran to the berries when Ducky & the others stepped in front of them and I slid to a stop.]

Ducky- Oh, Spike. I am sorry. This is for Tysean, not for you. Nope nope nope

[I sighed with a sad groan. Tysean wakes up and saw the berries came to Tysean's vision. Tysean tried to reached for his glasses and put them on. And still, his vision isn't all well.]

Ruby- Tysean, are you okay?

Tysean- Just can't see all that well, that's all. I'm fine though

Littlefoot- That Tree bump you had earlier must have really effected your vision.

Tysean- Man, I can smell & taste berries but I'm not gonna be able to see'em?! Some crappy day this is!

Ruby- Well, Tysean, I made you something that can maybe make you feel all better

[Ruby gentley lifted Tysean's arm into the leaf arm pouch and he was amazed for once.]

Tysean- Ayee, thanks! I love it!

Ruby- (Blushes) Y-You're welcome hehe.

Chomper- (Whispers to others except Ruby) Looks like somebody's in love

Everyone Except Ruby- CHOMPER!

[Tysean & I laughed as he gave me some of the berries, then to thank him I licked the side of his face.]

Tysean- You're welcome Spike

Ducky- Tysean, I have a question

Tysean- Okay, shoot.

Ducky- If you wanted to stay in the Great Valley with us, why did you leave your home in the first place?

[Everyone was in deep silence waiting on an answer.]

Tysean- (Sighs) I thought I defeated my nemesis, but to make sure I was safe, I disappeared without anyone knowing. I lost contact with all my former friends, former sisters, life out there, I vanished that place for not only to keep me safe, but to prevent danger from happening from my evil bastard's grasps.

[If I didn't know any better, I known that he knew he wasn't telling them the whole truth, or even... the actual truth behind his histories of reaching here.]

Littlefoot- Look, Tysean, Cera's Dad, I think you might wanna get away from him for a little while-

Tysean- Sht you ain't gotta tell me twice! [Tysean scooted inches back to the wall.]

Cera- My dad said we had to stay away from you, and that he expects you gone by morning

Tysean- There is no way in hell that I'm going to take my ass back in my dimension. {BLEEP} That!

Cera- Yeah, well thanks to these two blabber mouthing snitches here, they almost gave you away.

Petrie- Hey We no perfect. Not our fault this happened!

Ducky- Petrie's right! Your dad didn't find out at all

Cera- Well he would have if you two hadn't opened your mouths

Tysean- Alright, stop it you guys! I gotta get some sleep. Thank you for all your help! Really. Thank You! [We all noded as I got up and walked with Ducky & the others.]

Tysean- (To Ruby) & Ruby?

[Ruby came to Tysean & Tysean hugged her & Kissed her on the cheek], Thank you so much for this arm pouch. It really helps.

Ruby- It's no problem, really. And the healing flower, you just sprinkle it in your water and hope it works for you.

Tysean- You Talk like you know. You think this is gonna work?

Ruby- Actually... no. That's why I am testing it on you.

Tysean- Ruby, I'm not your guinea pig to test all your sht on me for shtty purposes alright?

Ruby- Well I'm not the one who broke my arm during a lucky but fatal crash to the head on a tree and a hard roll tumble to the ground!

[Tysean knew she was right and he would try anything to be back on his feet. Tysean took the tree star and tried to drink it like a dinosaur would. Problem is, he's a human and he needs a cup but luckily, there was an empty bottle in his bag. Ruby uses it for him to drink out of, which he did.

Tysean- Thanks, Ruby

Ruby- You're welcome, but it was nothing really

Tysean- Nah, that was more than that, really

[Ruby & Chomper got near Tysean and lied down after the rest of us left. We all had a few of Tysean's berries and we were full. We then went to our own nests as the three sleep happily in the cave. I'm sure I hope Tysean fits in the Great Valley soon. I know he can. He's a spy. He can do anything! I'm sure of it!]

Tysean- Love you, Ruby, Goodnight, Chomper

Ruby- I love you too, Tysean. Goodnight

Chomper- Good night, Tysean

[The three slept happily in the cave as they all drifted into a deep sleep after a hard long day... Especially Tysean. Since he had to run run run for his life all day... I bet he is dying with exhaustion! (Sighs) Anyways, he's really trying his best to fit in, I know not right now but, just not today. But when he does, I wish him for the best. Do You?]

 **COMING SOON: CHAPTER IV: LATE NIGHT CONVERSATION**


	4. Late Night Conversation

**CHAPTER IV: LATE NIGHT CONVERSATION**

 **TYSEAN (POV)**

[I was finshing the rest of my berries as I felt something in my pocket vibrate. It was my phone. Plus I hear this irritating beeping sound and nobody hears it but me. So what am I missing here?! I don't get it. And On top of all that, I got rid of my contacts too! I also felt something odd in my body too because I hear voices in my head that tell me what to do and sht, and no I'm NOT CRAZY! I turned over, careful not to lay on my injured arm and got my phone out of my pocket and slid the answer button on... And you never guess who it was... Megan!]

Me- Megan?!

Meg- Hi, Tysean

Me- How'd you... W- EXPLAIN YOURSELF!

Meg- (With a chuckle), Well, whenever you open your danish, I put a special chip in your cheese filling in the middle

Me- (Gasps as he sits up shocked) You Can't Be Serious!

Meg- (Laughs) Yea, I am.

Me- No you're not!

Me- AWW, DMN YOU, MEGAN BODINE, DMN YOU! YOU ARE SICK! SICK SICK ASS WHITE GIRL! YOU DUMB BLONDE SICK! WHO DOES THAT KIND OF SHT?! IT'S INHUMANE-YOU KIDDING?!

Meg- (Laughing Uncontrollibly) Nope! It's true! My chip is inside you

Me- So, That's why I be hearing sht all the time? Oh My God! You... Your're- Meg, You Are sick?! Why'd You put a chip in me? Like What The {BLEEP},

Meg- In case you've done something stupid like this, this is exactly why I had done it, duh

Me- You're sick, You know that? Sick! S-I-C-K followed by 3 excamation points, Sick! I can't believe you! Actually doing something like this to me!

Meg- (Still Laughs) Funny Isn't it

Me- NO! It's only funny if it happens to someone else!

Meg- Right, I'm that somebody, and you are that "someone else".

Me- Well known. Well played. But still, t=what you did was wrong and sick! Just absolutely wrong... and sick, So sick that it's gonna turn to wrong, so wrong it'll make me sick... You jus- Oh! You Oh, Oh no no!

[I was saying all kinds of hurtful junk at Megs but she couldn't help but laugh because she never told me bout the chip... AT ALL! They called me crazy because of her! Unbelieveable!]

Meg- Okay Okay... (In firm voice) Okay, (In Loud and firm voice), OKAY! I'm sick! Now, I need to talk to you...

[My nonsense with Megan has drawn Chomper up for a midnight snack.]

Me- (Gasps) Chomper! Sorry to wake you but, where are you going? [Chomper was walking to the front entrance of the cave]

Chomper- I'm hungry. Can you come with me to catch some creepy crawlers?

Me- What? Hell No! I'm busy, can't you see I'm on the phone talking to somebody? Do you even know what time of day this is?

Chomper- (Rubs his eyes) But, I'm hungry. Can you just walk with me to get more creepy crawlers?

Me- Wha- I done told you, Chomper that I don't do bugs. Who do you think I am, Spike? I don't eat all the time whenever I can when I can, do you understand me?

Meg- I don't know how you... survive with all this food... I mean, you never wanted to come back.

Me- Girl, they fed me berries, what's the matter with you, you don't-

Ruby- (Yawns as she walks to the two), what's going on you guys? [We-err... me, accidentally woke her up too, and she came to our area to see what's the matter.]

Me- (To Meg) Hold on Megs...

[I put the phone on hold and Meg can hear everything that goes on in the cave.]

Me- Chomper just asked me to go outside and get some creepy crawlers and I told him no. You know I don't do bugs, I just established that before you all went out the cave.

Ruby- I'm sorry, Tysean. But Chomper sometimes have the midnight munchies and often sometimes sleep walks. You know-

Me- (Sighs) Here we go,

Ruby- If you want the job done, you get it done quickly, If you quickly get the job done, you'll get the job done.

Me- You know, there's an easier way NOT, to repeat things

Ruby- (Softly) You don't have to be so rude to me about it. Gosh!

Me- I'm sorry, Ruby but Like I said, I don't do bugs, and I'm not taking Chomper out there in the middle of the night to get some for him! I'm just not!

Ruby- But Tysean, You know he can't eat anyone in the Great Valley, are you really reconsidering helping Chomper with his creepy crawler midnight snack?

Me- That's Right! [Something told me that she was gonna get p_ssed at me for that so she walked passed me and shot me an angry glare as she headed towards Chomper.]

Me- (In an "attitude" voice) What?!

Ruby- (To Chomper; Turns head to Tysean), C'mon, Chomper, lets go get you some creepy crawlers.

Chomper- Okay

[After I watched Chomper & Ruby leave the cave, I sat up and put my screen to facetime the Megs. After that...]

Me- Um, How are Bree, Lexi & the rest?

Meg- I don't wanna go all in it just yet, but they're doing just fine.

Me- Good. So, anything interesting lately since I was gone?

Meg- Actually, No.

Me- Dmn! I knew that place was gonna get boring

Meg- Well there's one thing

Me- (Sits Up) What?

Meg- There are lots of people looking for you!

Me- For What?!

Meg- Sht, I don't know. But some actually came to ask me where you at so he can open his freakin pickle jar. And what's even more messed up... He doesn't want me to open it!

Me- Okay I can either think of three things. One, you're a girl, two, you'll probably create some dangerous weapon out of less n cheap sht and call it "accidentally" opening the jar, and Three, that sucker probably didn't wanna deal with you cuz he's gonna get too embarrassed discovering that you are stronger than him. And that sht ruins a lot of guys.

Meg- Alright, I don't know whether to be mad at you or not for that lousy comment, but... some of those were true. So far, ain't nobody tap their phones down for ya. It's been hard! What about you?

Me- Been a hard time for me too, I'm afraid. Say, that chip-

Meg- That chip was made to locate anyone in any locations, track down criminals, and dodging the fuzz when you disappear from who knows where in a place we all know for a fact that doesn't exist!

Me- Well, how does this look to you?! [Megan looked behind me and she recognized the cave we were in.]

Meg- Wow! How'd you even get there?!

Me- Through my blood, sweat... raw meat flesh maybe

Meg- Tysean, you and I both know you escaped home so you can go to the Great Valley, but where do you get all this from?!

Me- Long story short, I'm tired of talking about it

Meg- Tysean, why did you leave? What are you scared of?

Me- I ain't scared of nothin! I don't know why the hell everyone keeps asking me that same question everytime I bring it up! I left to protect me from getting {BLEEP} up by that bastard! That's it.

Meg- That's it, Selfish?

Me- Well, I also left to keep yall safe fromhim as well. Yeah. Almost forgot about that there.

Meg- Tysean, You're either lying or you're not telling me all of the truth. Is there any other reason why you left home in the first place?

Me- Sht, No! Those were the only two reasons. To protect the city and me from getting harmed cuz you know that sucker got what he deserved. We F'ed his ass up just like that so, there's no way he'll try to either know where I'm at or get at yall for whatever reason necessary. We put a stop to him, he stays in jail.

Meg- I can't believe this! You actually don't know...

Me- Know bout what?

Meg- He escaped from Prison the other day and instead of trying to put the attack on us, he's out to find you.

[My heart pounded with fear but I never admitted to anyone I was scared, which was the real true main answer why I left.]

Me- WHY THE HELL IS EVERYONE SEARCHIN FOR MY ASS?! CAN'T THEIR INDEPENDENT LOOKIN ASSES DO SHT THEMSELVES?! SHT!

Meg- TYSEAN! That ain't the only thing... He trashed the city and Lexi, Rhiley, Nikki, Amber, Brent, Tajeh, Bree & I tried to hold'em off till we come up with an answer to give them about your recent disappearance.

[I knew I felt suspicion and worriment inside me when I left, because after Meg told me that {BLEEP} F'ed up the whole city, they were doing it for decent sh_tty revenge to get answers from them on my {BLEEP} whereabouts. If I didn't know no better, I know like me, they snitch a lot too so there's no need to hide and sht.]

Meg- Don't worry about it. I already told him where you were but the cops got here before they can even take off. But... one of them escaped.

Me- Well, don't worry about him, he ain't gonna find me. His chances are complete percent zero [I made a zero with my hand]

Me- Dmn, I'm sorry. All this mess is my fault. I don't see what the heck we all did wrong but did the right thing...

Meg- Well, sometimes, doing the right thing is just not doing the right thing.

Me- Tell me bout it!

Meg- And the cops said they are gonna find you and arrest your ass when they catch you.

Me- Really? I didn't even do sht to them! What the {BLEEP}, I don't {BLEEP} with no po-pos. They ain't sht and you can tell that sht to them, message from me. {BLEEP} Them!

Meg- Sure. Hey, Maybe you can reconsider!

Me- WHAT? NO, {Bleep} reconsidering! I ain't going back- I almost got Mauled by a bunch of sharpteeth, fell down a cliff, broke my arm, and they've fed me berries, and now you want my ass to reconsider. {BLEEP} No! You oughta be joking!

Meg- Well it ain't easy living in the late cetracous period now is it?

Me- Thing is I just got here

Meg- Mmm Hmm, and now you're just leaving

Me- I am NOT going nowhere, I done told you I'm not leaving this place for nobody! Now, I am gonna belong here soon, so there's no need of you tryna talk me out of it, and Nikki can kick the sht out of me if she wants to but I'm not leaving here! (Yawns)

I gotta go to bed.

Meg- Alright

Me- Oh! May you at least say goodnight to Bree, Lexi, Shayla & Nikki?

Meg- I will, when you go home

Me- I told you I'm not coming back here. Deuces yo! And I don't know how the hell you put a chip in my system, but you are surely soon gon' get it out... Now!

Meg- Okay Okay, no need to be all ruffed up for nothing.

Me- Thanks, Megs, don't tell anyone about this convo we just had.

Meg- I'm not gonna say a word

Me- Look, Megs, It's not just that I wanted to live in the Great Valley. I love my favorite gang of seven... And I love these girls even more. It's hard to let go of something, even if you have just got it. You understand me right?

Meg- Yeah, I understand.

Me- Plus for right now, I am just... stuck in a watering hole right now and I meant it figuratively.

Meg- Yeah, I totally understand you.

Me- Thanks again.

Meg- Oh, and be careful cuz I'm not sure how the hell you whinned up in the Great Valley, but I also know police got you on the scanners and are searching for you.

Me- Thank You, Megs... I just don't get it! Cops can't track me down! They don't even know how to get here! So why the {BLEEP} do the po-po's need me fo' fo' ?!

Meg- Sorry, Tysean. I will do my best to make sure you stay safe.

Me- No need. I don't want you to get in trouble for my disappearance.

Meg- Well... They are gonna do it automatically.

Me- (Sighs heavily) Dmn that sht sucks!Goodnight, Megs

Meg- (Sighs) Goodnight.

[I slid my phone off and got up slowly as I saw outside almost in front of the cave and I got so scared, I went even further down. I am too scared to listen to anybody that is gonna kill you later on In the movie. I saw Mr. Threehorn's eyes darted at me but luckily, I backed away into the further section of the came. I then carefully watch him leave and he left me with my heart pumping. Ruby & Chomper came back and laid down next to me. They were always cute when they sleep together.]

Ruby- So, did you have fun? At your new job?

Me- Yes... Used to.

Ruby- So Uh, who were you talking to back here?

Me- None of your business, don't worry about it, okay

Ruby- But I wanna know now

Me- And I said not a chance, if you wanna play the curiosity card, and get everybody fooled, that's fine by me. But, I''m just tryna sleep, thank you. Goodnight, Ruby

Ruby- (Sighs) Goodnight Tysean (Lays down and everyone's asleep)

[I got up and kissed Ruby on the cheek. And whispered "I'm sorry". I almost had tears in my eyes that I can't keep hidden.]

Me- (In Ruby's Ear softly whispers) Look, I know you want to help me and sht, but... I can't allow putting you & your friends at risk. I just can't. I love you, Alright, I do. But the kind of sht I'm into, it- it's too dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt. Okay... Baby dino gal?

[I gave her another kiss on the cheek and a hug as she was still sleeping but also accepted the hug. I pulled out the hug and left the cave. I have to Admit, I have a huge crush on Ruby and I hope my lovey dovey sht passes soon. Cuz I've gotten into so much trouble with this kind of sht before back in our dimension. This shouldn't be diff. I'm a human, she's a dinosaur. That sht don't make sense! I went out the cave hoping no one catches me, But as I was out, guess who's walking back and forth on valley watch duty? Mr. Threehorn. Mr. Threehorn smelled something in my area and it was probably the smell from where I fell in the pond but no one smelled the smell so that couldn't be the case. So I'm sensing he can track me down with my scent of anything unusual to them before.]

Me- (To Self Loudly in a Whisper), Oh Sht! I'm Fked!

 **COMING SOON:**

 **CHAPTER V: BUSTED BY THREE HORNS**


	5. Busted By Three Horns

**CHAPTER V:** **BUSTED BY THREE HORNS**

 **TYSEAN (POV)**

[So, lesse where I left off... Mr. Threehorn was on Valley search duty, you heard of neighborhood watches, right? Well this sht ain't the kind of sht you wanna be messing with... AT ALL! I knew I was gonna get fked eventually. So...]

Mr. Threehorn- Who's there?!

[I gasped and ran quick to the otherside tho the other small creatures weren't so lucky. I didn't bother wanted to watch what happened to them because believe me, I would have done something to help them, I would have. But you know right now I'm on bad terms with Mr. Threehorn and I don't want no bullsht from him, but, he would have not liked my ass In the first place anyways and I would have gotten mauled by him but you know what they say: You mess with the Threehorn, You get all three horns. I kept moving once Mr. Threehorn was distracted enough to not pay attention to me.]

RUBY (POV)

[I was sleeping in the cave next to Tysean and Chomper but I never noticed Tysean wasn't in the cave, the cave where I never noticed Tysean wasn't in. I heard Foot steps as his feet gets caught in their own shadows, though I kept on sleeping. (Drops a rose in front of Ruby's face where she can see it.) Tysean then went in the area where he originally laid uncoinciously and laid back and slept. As he closed his eyes, {IT HAS BEEN AT LEAST 30 MINUTES AFTER HE CLOSES HIS EYES}, Chomper was up.]

Chomper- Tysean? Tysean? Psst... Tysean?

[Chomper was trying to wake up Tysean by shaking him but it didn't work till he came too.]

Tysean- (Moans) Chomper, what day is it to still bug me when I'm tryna sleep

Chomper- I'm sorry about last night. I-

Tysean- Nah, Chomper. I shouldn't think of myself when I'm talking to someone on the phone. I was wrong. Ruby was right. You know that I am 100% right all the time but I can also be 100% wrong all the time too.

Chomper- [Feeling Confused], I don't get it.

Tysean- (Yawns) Don't worry, Chomper. You'll know when you're older. [He & Chomper turns their heads over to me, sleeping peacefully on the hard cave floor.]

Chomper, I... I- I love Ruby, Alright?

Chomper- WHAT?! Oh My Gosh! Really?! [He was really surprised when Tysean said that. I fore one didn't hear him say it. I was in a deep sleep.]

Tysean- Yo, don't tell nobody cuz remember, I'm just a newcomer and you know what dinosaurs do to newcomers when they once appear in the valley do you?

Chomper- (Nods) Yeah.

Tysean- Good.

[Both of them noded "yes" for a matter of seconds when Chomper broke the frozen water and say'd he didn't get it, Which made Tysean almost go beserk.]

Tysean- Really, Chomper? Really? We were bout to get along fine then you had to {BLEEP} up the moment, right? Really?

Chomper- I'm sorry, I didn't get it though.

Tysean- Never mind that, Go to sleep. I can tell you're still tired due to your creepy crawler search last night. I also promise to go search creepy crawlers with you tonight.

Chomper- Can you maybe eat some with me too?

Tysean- Look, boy Don't push it!

Chomper- Just kidding, thought I give it a shot.

[Tysean faked a chuckle tho he found it hard to due to it not being funny to him. Chomper went back to his spot and slept next to me when Tysean laid back in his spot. Not as tired as before. We soon smelled something nasty.

{Tysean: Now You can smell the pond scum smell on me can ya?

Ruby: Yeah

Ducky: We smelled it too, yep yep yep

Petrie- Mmm Hmm, Me smell it like eveyone else

[Spike Nods yes]

Tysean: Wha- Why the hell any of yall didn't smell anything?! Yall sick!

Cera- Yeah? Tell it to the guy who didn't take a bath before getting here

Tysean- How can I, Cera? I had a broken arm, I was scared and exaughsted! How... (3 Second Silence) Thought So! Ruby, continue the story!}

Ruby- Okay, Tysean.

So, Tysean couldn't sleep and his arm healed up faster than it did yesterday cuz normally it would take days, I guess he been around cats to know he's a fast healer-

Tysean- Werecat, Toralei? Yeah, I've been her ghoul for quite some time now so, known to that, Yeah I'm a fast healer.

Ruby- Alright, Please Let me tell my POV.

Tysean- Alright, Sorry.

Ruby-Thank You. So he took off the arm pouch and decided to take a bath in that pond we played at yesterday. And No he didn't … okay, he took his clothes off but he did made sure no one was looking. He has on Black cackys along with a white button up long rolled up sleeved collared shirt. Then he wore his black & white adidas. He felt like he had just gotten out of the hot bubbling underground spring. Sadly, he had to suffer through a cold pond. He walked back into the caverns and sat his clothes near his bag and went back out when I caught him One step on the ground outside the cave.]

Me- Where are you going?

Tysean- I'm hungry. I haven't ate sht yesterday except the berries yall gave me. And thanks to Spike, Cera & Ducky, I can't eat anymore round sweets and I'm certainly traveling or calling one of my former friends to get more for me. Fk no!

Me- Oh. I see... (looks at the rose and smells it & blushes), And thanks for the rose. It's really sweet... Like you.

Tysean- (Blushes & smiles) You're welcome. Dealing with things I hate to pull the bullsht off of each and every one of you. I hate to put it on yall and about what happened last night, I have had it and wanted to change and put all sht aside and enjoy life out here. And, I wanted to start by giving me all your love... To be friends.

Me- Friends? Of course! I love to!

[I was kinda shocked over what I'm hearing. He gives me a rose and yet asks me to be his "friend"? I got upset and heartbroken over this but I didn't show it in my facial expressions I gave him. I smiled a bit at him and tried not to worry so much because I don't know him all that well anyways so I know it was for the best.]

Tysean- I'm gone to get some berries, I'll be right back

Me- But what about Cera's dad?

Tysean- He can't do sht to me. I'm like a sha- I mean... I'm too quick for him to notice anything from me.

Me- Ooookaaayy. Be careful though okay? Though be okay & careful

Tysean- Alright. I promise. Besides, he probably went back to his nest. [He then walks out as I laid back down staring at the rose he gave me and sheadded a few tears. I then closed my eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

TYSEAN (POV)

[I felt love for Ruby I really do, Problem is, I can't seem to get over her. I had to force myself to be friends and not force it in too quick. It hurt me well though I really wanted to go ask her out. But I knew that sht ain't gonna happen due to diff species and sht. Which made me mad. So mad that I stomped outside, kicked rocks and stomped off as I felt something other than the ground...]

Me- I love Ruby... But I can't date her... She's a dinosaur... And I'm a Human. If I ask, she's gonna define me as crazy! Or worse... What if she already has a bf?! UUGH! This sht sucks Balls, Mane! Awwww! (Kicks rocks & stomps off). God! This sht ain't fun to think about AT ALL!

Voice- YEEEOOWWW!

Me-What the Fff-

[I looked up and this time, I saw Mr. Threehorn, staring down at me. I smiled nervously and said this:]

You should really put labels on these big feet of yours. Hehe.

[Mr. Threehorn yelled as I stepped on the other paw that I already stepped on yesterday and ran back the same direction he chased me from. I couldn't help but look back and he's gaining as I saw another vine hanging from the trees. Iswung one as Mr. Threehorn got confused over where I was. He turned left & right but had no luck... guess where I was... On hid back!]

Mr. Threehorn- Where are you, pipsqueak?! You can't hide from me forever!

[I rode his back when he felt something on his back... but he can't reach it.]

Me- (Laughs) Ha! You can't reach, can ya, big guy? That's cuz you can't get like me, Ain't nobody in this valley can get fresh like me, I'm that {BLEEP} Szweet I'm Szweet-T, I said Nobody can't get like me. Yeah Cussin Is a habit. Cussin is a habit. [I was singing my latest freestyle I made off of David Banner's song: "Get Like Me". Mr. Threehorn got p!ssed and tried to shake me off but I held on like a rider on a bull. There was no way of him shaking me off. When he's better angry & frustrated, I slapped his back side hard which stings to him, it hurt-ed him too. Sorry, Ducky but I must say your "ed's" when tryna tell my POVs.

Ducky- No Problem. Nope Nope Nope

Tysean- (Sighs in relief), Hawww Thanks.]

Mr. Threehorn- (Yells) Just wait till I... ROOOAARRR! I know a way to... [He ran backwards as he tipped backwards and I saw ground with a tree trunk heading my way. So I climbed up and jumped after his face fel back face up back down. I got caught onto one of his two top horns and ended up flying and fell, hitting some strange gray & purple tree trunk and falling hard to the ground. And to think, once my arm feels better, I have to look forward for a busted ass! I don't need this sht, I Don't! I laid on the ground hurt almost when the gray-ish purple tree trunk moved... It seemed to be a longneck. He eyed me from top to bottom and I wasn't sure if I should run or let him do my fate. I seen this longneck before though but you are never sure of something til you fully get the big picture. Then he spoke.

Guy Longneck- Why, hello there

Me- H-Heyy. Uh... Are you-

Guy Longneck- Yes

Me- Aye, aren't you Littlefoot's grandparents?

Guy Longneck- Why yes, how'd you know?

Me- (Snorted) Huh. Lucky Guess. [Then another longneck approached me and I screamed and covered my head and suddenly I felt something wet. The longneck licked me. It was a grayish light brown necked longneck so I am guessing I was talking to Grandpa Longneck and Grandma Longneck was The one who licked me. I sighed in relief.]

Me- I hope you remember me, cuz I remember you

Grandma Longneck- Of Course... Tysean

Me- Wait A Sec! Did you say my name? You did, didn't you?

Grandpa Longneck- (Laughs) Of course she did, we remember you from the christmas party you and your friends hosted few years back.

[I was totally surprised at this.]

Grandma Longneck- There is no way we wouldn't remember you, dear. So how you been? Keeping out of trouble I see?

Me- Well, yes, and No. You see, I have just gotten on bad terms with Mr. Threehorn-

Grandpa Longneck- So that's why Mr. Threehorn was screaming multiple times this week.

Me- He hates me. Right now anyways.

Grandma Longneck- He doesn't hate you, Dear. He's always been like that to strange visitors.

Me- Well me, he got me as dangerous and the kids and your grandson was taking care of me while my arm recovers. (Shows his arm). Your grandson... he's a great kid. You two should be very grateful cuz I'm glad to be his friend as I look up to him. [With that being said, the two longnecks smiled at me. Then came the kids' other parents-excluding Chomper & Ruby's obviously. They all had puzzled looks on their faces. But when I flashed the Christmas picture in mid air where they can see it, they all remembered me just like that! Pretty sh_tty if you ask me cuz Grandma & Grandpa Longneck didn't need the picture. Yeah I was pretty p_ssed at this but since I'm the new dinosaur kid on the block, I gotta redo myself in their world now. So I don't have time to get physical or emotional & excited right now. The other dinosaurs were shocked to see me, happy, surprised, all that sht. They also had questions for me and you dmn know what the questions were gonna be about.]

Mama Swimmer- It's Been an awfully long time since we've seen you, Tysean!

Mama Flyer- How have you been, Dear? Been taking care of yourself?

Me- Yes ma'am [Fk yeah I still have my manners in tac... or... tap. Whatever the hell yall call that sht. Imma shut up so yall can witness this.]

Mr. Clubtail- Humph. I guess you're alright. He the one who you guys can't stop talking about whenever it's the cold times?

Mama Swimmer- Yes! He is the one who hosted his christmas few years ago & invited us.

Grandpa Longneck- He is also the one who goes on adventures including with our children.

Grandma Longneck- And now look at you. You are all grown up!

Me- (Blushes) Aww, Grandma Longneck-

Grandma Longneck- Please, call me Grandma

Me- Alright... Grandma (Smiles) hehe.

Mama Flyer- Have any of you guys noticed Mr. Threehorn isn't with us right now? [I was so freaked when I heard Mama Flyer said that. I ran towards her to close her beak gently as I could.]

Me- NO, I'LL BE FKED!

[Everyone gasped. They probably know I say words and sht and do bad things now. But I told them everything I've did when I was in our dimension. And that also goes to my past me into my Present Me. I ain't wanna go into the future me. Sht, fk that! I ain't getting into that sht.]

Mama Swimmer- Tysean! Watch your mouth!

Me- I'm sorry everyone, but there's something you should know. I'm not the same person I was back then in high school... well, I still am but I've gotten worse. I will say bad sht, but The N word & the F word, That sht I don't ever say that in front of the kids, I put that sht in Bleep mode. Now If you excuse me, please oh please don't bring up Mr. Threehorn's ass into this sht right now!

Grandpa Longneck- Why?

Me- Well, Grandma? Grandpa? I was getting ready to tell you this, but since you all are now together- excluding him especially, I came to the valley being chased by Red Claw & the fast biters-

Mama Swimmer- Screech & Thud?

Me- Those were the ones. So I ran and accidentally stepped on his paw. Twice!

Everyone- Oooh

Me- Yeah. Oooh. What the fk am I going to do? If he sees me, he's gonna kill me! And if he sees me near Cera and the kids, he'll chase me out the valley... and then later probably kill me!

Grandma Longneck- Relax, Tysean. We're friends with Mr. Threehorn, we know how he is and we promise he won't hurt you.

Me- (In flat tone) Thanks. Look. Guys, I got to tell you all how all this happened...

[I then felt a wet hug... That was Mama Swimmer. I bet she swam before seeing me. I felt like I was part of a family again... the wet side. I then told everyone about how I got into the valley and the chase that led me through it. I couldn't help but act hesitant and anxious to see if Mr. Threehorn was standing within those tall trees.]

Me- Well, that was it. That was all that happened. But I know for an obvious fact that Red Claw and Them are gonna try to come back here. And as they do so, now is my time to go back to Chomper & Ruby's Cave of: The Secret Caverns. That's where I'm resigning at til I got back on my feet. Which, I should be going! Bye, See yall again soon! Nice to see you all again and all that sht!

Mama Flyer- (Waves puzzledly) Bye, Dear!

Mama Swimmer- (Waves puzzledly also) Be careful!

Grandpa Longneck- I don't think this is going to end well with Tysean, Grandma.

Grandma Longneck- I know Honey, I do too.

Grandpa Longneck- I must go after him. Just to make sure he's safe

[Everyone sighed in relief as others noded-except for Clubtail. Fk him. Never liked his hard tail thundered ass anyway. Something was hiding in the bushes and it seemed to be... I don't know...]

Voice- The Secret Caverns, aye? (Chuckles evilly) Ha ha ha ha! I got you now, runt!

 **CERA (POV)**

[We were running looking for Tysean and Chomper & Ruby were with us too.]

Ruby- Gosh! Tysean has been gone from us for a very long time!

Littlefoot- This isn't the first time this kind of thing happened to all of us before.

Ducky- (Moans Tired) Oh, are we ever going to find him?

Petrie- Mmm, Me sure hope so!

[Spike noded in concern and was worried about him like the rest of us. Me, Typically, I don't basically care because either way, I love to see my dad and Tysean go at each other. Really put on a show!]

Littlefoot- What about you, Cera?

Me- I rather prefer on finding him before my dad does, or either way, we find him, I'll get my dad, and boom! Smack Down! [Everyone looked at me with serious & mad looks on their faces. And I felt embarrassed from what I said. My cheeks turned red & Chomper noticed]

Chomper- Whoa, Cera! Your cheeks just turned red!

Me- (Lies) Oh, Um, I was... I had a stomach ache, yeah that's it!

Ruby- No, You turn green when your stomach aches, when your stomach aches, you turn green.

Chomper- Please! Tell me why were your cheeks red?

Me- I don't know, lets focus on finding Tysean, Okay? Please don't push it because I'm not in the mood right now!

Chomper- (Groans) Aww! [I sighed in relief when for a fact that all is safe...]

Petrie- Oooh Oooh, Me know! (Flies to Cera) Cera embarrassed [...It's too late!]

Me- Dmn You, Petrie!

Everyone- (Gasps) CERA!

Me- What?!

Ducky- Y-y-you sa-said the D-d-d-d word... you did, you did

Me- (Frustrating & Mad) So! (Gets Into Ducky's face, then others), Probably because all this sht that happened right here was just a waste of our time anyways! And if Tysean get mauled by my father and I didn't get to see it, Imma get each and every one of you. GOT IT?!

[Everyone noded. Everyone was also scared of me. I was too excited and I didn't mean to yell at Ducky, or get up in her face. I now felt horrible as I went to apologized. Luckily for me she didn't run but hid behind Spike's leg. She soon accepted my apology as I said sorry to everyone I yelled at.]

Me- I'm sorry for yelling at all of you. This is just- too worthless, how are we going to find Tysean now?

Chomper- We have tracks... Hey! That reminds me, I'll sniff him out with my sniffer!

Littlefoot- Good Idea, Chomper (Chomper smiles)

Me- (Moans impatiently) Hmm, Don't let the scum hit your sniffer on the way in. hehehehe

[Everyone looked at me again. Somehow, they aren't liking any of my jokes...

Littlefoot: That's cuz they're cruel and mean!

Cera: What do you mean? I was the one who put this whole POV thing of mine together

Littlefoot: What does THAT got to do with anything

Cera: Lots of things, Unlike you kn-

Tysean: Say another word, say somethin else. Imma beat both of yall if (Points at Littlefoot) You don't shut the hell up, (Points at Cera) And You finish telling the rest of the story, and believe me, you're almost finished telling it

Cera: Okay, I'm sorry

Littlefoot: Yeah, sorry

Tysean: Man, {BLEEP} Being sorry we got sht to do so tell it, Cera! Tell it Tell it Tell it Tell it Tell it Tell it!

Cera- FINE! Just don't get your tail in a bunch! Tysean for one made it back to the Secret Caverns and sighed in relief that Mr. Threehorn wasn't there to bust him out.]

Tysean- Dmn that was a close one... I can't wait to take a breather and relax on my bag enjoying the new life out here. This is going to be awesome, due to my day being horrible. But hey, Things can't get any better right?

[Just as soon as Tysean stepped his foot so close to the entrance... BOO! There goes my daddy!]

Tysean- Nah, it had just got worse! And how the hell did you fit in there?! Aaaah! [He stormed out leaving the caverns with minor damages. We were walking following Chomper and the scent and suddenly...]

Chomper- The smell is getting stronger you guys! It's going up ahead!

Littlefoot- Then that's where we go! C'mon!

[… Bam! We span around and hit the ground.]

Chomper- It wasn't me, I swear!

Everyone- CHOMPER!

Voice- Hey, lay off him!

Ducky- Wait, Tysean? Is that you?

Tysean- Yeah, it's me!

Chomper- Hmmm, then to prove to you that you're really him'

Tysean- What the F- Wha- Hey! Obvious! This is me, you dumb ass sharptooth, The real me! How the {BLEEP} Can you test out someone who's real who is already are real!

Chomper- Thought I'd give it a shot. That is all.

Tysean- Aww, okay, hehe. Yall keep playin. Imma get dead serious up in this btch! I-I I mean it, yall, don't you test me.

Petrie- (Flies to Tysean's face level) We came to tell you that we can't keep do this no more!

Ducky- Yep yep yep, Cera's dad is looking for you and he's very mad!

Tysean- Crap! (Pulls off a line from _"The Fast And The Furious"_ ), Cera? What did you give you dad to eat, garbage? Haha!

Me- Very funny, Tysean! But he also said to stay away from us, or you're gonna be in sooo much trouble.

Tysean- nice, tell me something I don't know like... log rolling- nah, I- nah, too complicated [Suddenly we saw my dad behind Tysean so he can't escape. He had his signature look on his face. We stood back slowly and shook.]

Tysean- Hah! I'm too stupid for this sht you're pullin! Why don't you guys admit that Mr. Threehorn's dumb ass can't find me here to say...

Mr. Threehorn- Humph (Breath zoomed in the fresh air.

Tysean- Yall need to stop acting, cuz you suck. BAD!

[We were standing in our tracks and that was when he finally knew mydad was right behind him.]

Tysean- (Sighs) His ass is right behind me, isn't he? [We all noded. Tysean swallowed air in his throat and just as he started to turn around, dad rammed into him til the only thing that stop them, was a strong tree branch. I can tell it hurts him... bad! Tysean struggled but was caught in all three of his horns, and that front horn is where You don't wanna know where it's aimed at.]

Mr. Threehorn- I knew I'd catch you sooner or later!

Tysean- What the f- how did you find me?!

Mr. Threehorn- I was hiding in the bushes-

Tysean- Ah Hah! I knew it! Why the {BLEEP} were you in those dmn bushes

Mr. Threehorn- Why ask you when I can ask you who the hell you are

Tysean- I'm Tysean. From the latest Christmas party I've hosted that year, but you were in the bushes so I take it that you already known and if not, you're just dumb as sht. Seriously. Daddy's horns got tighter in the tree trunk as Tysean tried to struggle his way out, but can't. So sadly, I had to intervene.]

Tysean- (Takes out picture)

Mr. Threehorn- That wasn't me! That was some other threehorn!

Tysean- Aye, How could it be you when you were the only threehorn besides Cera in that party

[I saw it in his eyes that Tysean was right. It really was him.]

Mr. Threehorn- Wow! I-I'm sorry. Nice to meet you, Tysean... Again. (Releases Tysean), I guess I'll see you never.

Tysean- Fine! Bye! See? I handled that sht well

[We were so annoyed by Tysean's boasting that we didn't see what happened next...], Uh Yeah, who's the sht? [Dad charges into Tysean into that same tree and was really furoius at him.]

Mr. Threehorn- So you were the one who stepped on my paw and hit me on the back, and almost got Cera home late?

Tysean- [He couldn't lie]. Yes, Sir, I did.

Mr. Threehorn- I'm gonna kill you!

Tysean- Ohhh Shht, you're gonna scare the p_ss out of me... Literally! [Daddy then started to choke his neck and I went to stop him... for what it's worth, an early night bed time waiting for me soon for today.]

Me- Daddy, Let him go! He's sorry for what he did!

Tysean- Yeah, yeah I told everybody about what happened

Mr. Threehorn- What?! So, you have become a snitch now?!

Tysean- (Retorts) yeah, I snitch to have fun, not be stupid!

Mr. Threehorn- Imma strangle you! [Then, Littlefoot's grandfather approached]

Grandpa Longneck- Mr. Threehorn, you have got to understand that he never meant any of those things to hurt you. Besides, Tysean is a kind, loving person.

Mr. Threehorn- I can't believe you would go against your own species!

Grandpa Longneck- It is called being-nice-to-the-guest

Mr. Threehorn- Say what you will, longneck. (To Kids) And I thought I told you all to stay away from this sucker! (Spits almost near)

Littlefoot- Yeah, but he-

Mr. Threehorn- I wouldn't care if he was saving a tree star on a tree branch, and guys

Everyone- What?!

Tysean- Im gonna stay in the Great Valley for while

Mr. Threehorn- Whattt?! Oh Hell No! You're not gonna... [Daddy almost stabbed Tysean as we pulled him off of him the best we could.]

Me- Daddy, it's not worth it, please, let him go, he's not hurting anyone

Mr. Threehorn- True true, but what about when you got on my back?

Tysean- Oh,that sht wasn't an accident. That sht was on purpose

-What?!

-Dead on

-Oh. Imma Imma... Dad ran as fast as he could then came to a complete stop with dust all around our faces making us cough. Dad g0t up to Tysean's face and threatened him after Grandpa Longneck left us alone again...

Mr. Threehorn- (To Tysean in ears, eyes met his, etc...)

Look, I'm not the guy you should be messing with but you have gotten yourself into a big mess here. Hehe... Look here, heffer, If anything just so happen to these kids, I'm gonna-

Chomper- Knock him where it hurts?

Mr. Threehorn- Leave me alone, will ya? Now listen here, boy! (To Tysean), I'm everywhere. I'll be watching I'll be listening, I'll be waiting for you, I'm all Eyes, ears, nose, mouth, body and bullsht on you!

Tysean- Hey! Look here, I'm so sorry for what I done!

Mr. Threehorn- No you're not!

Tysean- Just Listen! I don't know who the hell your punk ass is talking to, Just because you lost your fkin wife and your kids in that goddmn earthshake back then doesn't mean you gotta act shtty toward the others like theu got something to do with it. I got just enough back bone to go against you just watch! Imma stay in the Great Valley and you ain't gotta worry cuz I'll keep my distance. I'm dead serious-

Mr. Threehorn- Whatever! I don't wanna see you round here again do you understand me?!

Tysean- Man, You lucky I know You!

Mr. Threehorn- You'd better be lucky I know you!

Tysean- So Technically we're not gonna settle this

Mr. Threehorn- Agreed. [Tysean looked at My dad mad as he pushed his face inches against his final words before he left]:

Watch your back... Roar! [That last scare even got me scared for a few seconds. Tysean slid down and sighed in relief... and speaking of relief... My daddy really made him relief himself. He must have gotten scared. I would too... almost. I never done it I was saying almost.]

Tysean- Oh sht! He actually scared the p_ss out of me! This is the second time that has happened to me!

[We all looked at Tysean]

Tysean- Okay, Third time... [We were still looking at him], In the bed will yall stop looking at me thinking I ain't got no sense?! [We then broke out and helping Tysean up. He felt dizzy and...] I'm going back to Chomper & Ruby's cave. Come get me if you need me. [There he goes walking slowly down the valley to the secret caverns.]

Ducky- (Softly sadly) Poor Tysean. Oh Poor Poor Poor Poor Tysean!

 **Coming Soon:**

 **CHAPTER VI:**

 **TARGET PRACTICE (DINOSAUR TRAINING)**


End file.
